


Of Promises and Broomsticks

by LostInTheMiddle



Series: Twitter Clirk AUs and Crossovers [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheMiddle/pseuds/LostInTheMiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jim falls off his broomstick during Quidditch, Clara wants him to promise something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Promises and Broomsticks

"Hey everyone," Jim winced and tried to sit up. The beds in the hospital wing somehow seemed more uncomfortable each time he ended up in one. Which happened often enough, considering he was on Gryffindor's Quidditch team.  
"For Merlin's sake, Jim, you do know that was one of the most dangerous moves in the entire history of this godforsaken game?" Bones, in Jim's opinion, never understood the concept of Quidditch. He always called it glorified suicide.  
"Wouldn't have it any other way. We did win, didn't we?"  
"We, or rather Gryffindor, did. I've heard Slytherin isn't too happy about it." Of course. Not only Spock and McCoy had come along to check on him.  
"Sorry about making Hufflepuff lose. I'll try to make it up later." Jim attempted a smile but ended up with a grimace.  
"Never mind. Castiel Novak is too much a daydreamer for a Seeker anyway."  
"We'll be in the library," Bones announced hurriedly, "Come along, Spock!"  
"Leonard, I do not have any homework to do, so it is rather illogical to..."  
"Just go!"

"Well," Clara sat down on the edge of Jim's bed, "you gave me quite a scare."  
"But I'm fine now!" Usually Clara was the sweetest person ever, but not when her boyfriend went around risking his life. Unfortunately, Jim was the sort of boyfriend who did that on a regular basis.  
"You were out for seven hours, Tibey!" Jim would have smiled at the sound of his nickname if it wasn't for the look in Clara's eyes.  
"Sorry. I... you must have worried quite a lot back there."  
"I did, as a matter of fact. And I know you're going to be okay this time, but what if next time... what if next time you're not so lucky?"  
"Clara, that's Ravenclaw talk. And you were wearing a black and yellow scarf last time I saw you."  
"I nearly got sorted into Ravenclaw, and you know that, because you are my boyfriend. And because you are my boyfriend, I want to ask you something. Don't throw your life away like that. I know that falling off a broomstick or getting killed in a duel may seem less romantic than dying of old age..."  
"Now that is definitely Ravenclaw talk!"  
"But it's selfish. Who will protect Spock from bullies if you aren't there? Who will cover for Bones in Potions class if you aren't there? And what will I do if something happens to you? You don't want to think about yourself, then think about me. Please, Tibey. No more risking your life, okay?"  
"Okay," and then Jim finally managed a smile. "Talking of risks, same time, same place as soon as I'm out of here?"  
"Filch will kill you if he finds out."  
"If you call yourself my girlfriend, you should know that I was sorted into Gryffindor before the Hat even touched my forehead."


End file.
